User blog:TaoKY/The different tweets of sharing scores
I found an interesting web page on the Web. It shows that the tweets of sharing scores are different. I hope this information will help you guess the real story of the game. Here it is: 1. Dream: Be careful of falling down, Deemo! / Was it only a dream? Or am I dreaming now... 2. Reflection(Mirror Night): It's been so long since I last saw the night sky... / I really want to lie together with you beneath a beautiful sky again. 3. Jumpy Star: Dancing beneath a starry sky. / Our happiest dance together. 4. Wings of Piano: Reaching heaven produces angels' wings. / In the paradise I never reached. 5. Nine Point Eight: Me with some beautiful flowers. / If it was possible, I really wish I could turn back time. 6. Light Pollution: Far from the light pollution of the city. / Listen amid the deepest silence of your mind. 7. Undo: To undo the bad mood and completely put it behind. / One's happiest memories cannot be erased. 8. Platinum: Is it inevitable that I become someone's bride one day? / I won't be able to attend your wedding, still I'm sure you'll be happy. 9. Utopiosphere: I wish this world had no wars or calamities. / I will always inhabit the utopia in my mind. 10. Reverse - Parallel Universe: The time seems to pass so slowly here. / At this very moment, in some other corner of the world, the same story is taking place. 11. I hate to tell you: That's going to be the hardest day. / The truth that I don't want to face. 12. Saika: I'm wearing a Japanese kimono. / The knife I'm holding is fake. Please don't be nervous. 13. Invite: Have you been invited to this world as well? / The work I created. 14. Run Go Run: Skip along with Deemo. / Please don't run on the road. 15. Yawning Lion: Roar! / I will bite! 16. Pulses: You're the one who supports me, who gives me strength. / A warm pulse. 17. Electron: When will I ever be as tall as Deemo? / What an irritating beep... 18. Untitled2: Message undefined. / A decision still without a compromise. 19. Walking by the Sea: Listen, you can hear the sound of the ocean inside the shell. / As a child, I liked holding your hand to go gaze at the sea together. 20. Beyond the Stratus: A blue sky with white clouds. / The sun will always be shining above the clouds. 21. Sairai: No good, try again. / If you can't change the ending, it will keep on repeating. 22. Entrance: Give me money money. / It looks like a passageway will open up. 23. Magnolia: A scam born from love. / Symbolic parting hug. 24. Metal Hypnotized: That hairstyle and color seem familiar. / I also like listening to rock music sometimes! 25. Rainy Memory: I enjoy good weather and I don't like rainy days. / You like to make music amid the sound of rain. 26. Peach Lady: Is the read hat I'm wearing attractive? / You really shouldn't drink and drive. 27. Hey Boy: Dance with Deemo! / It's your favorite radio. 28. Pilot: I'm flying! / Who are you? What were you doing behind me? 29. Friction: Since Deemo can't speak, he can't quarrel. / Though we argue a lot, I still really like you. 30. I race the dawn: With the minutes dragging by like hours. / If it was possible, I wish there was never any dusk. 31. Moon without the stars: Why aren't there any stars near the moon? / The moon must be as sad as I am. 32. Sanctity: To what extent can the imagination truly control reality? / ?????(I can't find what's this.) 33. Hua Sui Yue: The traditional clothing that appeared in Granny's photo album. / I wonder if I'll be able to see Granny. 34. Evolution Era: I have to go. / I will strive to go on without you. 35. YUBIKIRI-GENMAN: Pinky swear. / You promise me something good? 36. Fable: This is not a fable. / It's a story. 37. Past the Stargazing Season: The roof is blocking out the sky. / Waiting to see the starry sky outside. 38. Ephemeral: The time we spent together was too brief. / I hope to return someday. 39. Rosetta: Rosetta... / I always like I've heard this somewhere before. 40. Witch's Invitation: Masked Lady is really too mysterious. / I get the feeling she's secretly keeping me from getting back home. 41. Atlantis Love: This place is my Atlantis. / Atlantis before its destruction. 42. Melody of Elves: Heavenly music. / Earthly music. 43. Paper Planes Adventure: Although Deemo is by my side. / The distance between us has actually never been greater. 44. Pure White: Deemo's entirely black. / Deemo's heart is white. 45. Xue Wu: Dancing in the snow. / Dancing in the snowscape of a dream. Category:Blog posts